the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Plated-Theropod (The Mysterious Island)
Plot A Theropod's footprints (possibly belonging to the Carcharodontosaurus) are 1st found in the desert by the 6 children near the land bridge leading to The Mysterious Island. The Carcharodontosaurus is 1st seen emerging from some trees on the island exactly 45 minutes into the film, where he sniffs the air and growls. He then bites and crunches up a bush where the 6 children were hiding in not long before, and begins to walk in their direction, though he doesn't find them for a while. Later in the film, the Carcharodontosaurus sneaks up behind Luke and roars right behind Luke. The Carcharodontosaurus runs into a grove of roses and finds Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy, and Snowflake hiding in a grove of roses where Chomper had hidden the 6 children, where upon the 6 children flee in terror. As the Carcharodontosaurus gives chase, the 6 children then ran across the log which they had travelled across before, and from the extra movement, the log collapses into a deep crevice below. The 6 children start to prove that the Carcharodontosaurus, which he then responds by easily jumping over the crevice. The 6 children continue to run across the island to try to outrun the Carcharodontosaurus, but it keeps pace with the 6 children, all the while Chomper hears the growls of the Carcharodontosaurus and the screams of Luke. Chomper quickly turns around and heads toward the noise. Meanwhile the 6 children try to escape the Carcharodontosaurus by hiding under a giant boulder. The Carcharodontosaurus sticks his head under the rock, but he cannot reach the 6 children. Knowing he can't reach, the Carcharodontosaurus simply lifts up the rock, and bites down, but bites into the dirt. As the Carcharodontosaurus continues to follow the 6 children, he shakes the dirt out of his mouth and growls. The 6 children end up running to the edge of the island, and are cornered at the edge of a cliff by the ocean. The 6 children saw the Tylosaurus that attacked the 6 children earlier in the film, but Sunflower tells her ganf to worry about the Carcharodontosaurus. Just before the Carcharodontosaurus is about to eat the 6 children, Chomper comes to his friend's aid and bites the Carcharodontosaurus on his tail. He attempts to kill Chomper in response, but Snowflake then rams the Carcharodontosaurus in the back of his lef foot. Chomper then lets go, and the Carcharodontosaurus bites his own tail instead, causing tears to well up in his eyes as he cries out in pain. The Carcharodontosaurus turns toward Snowflake, and lets out a massive roar in fury. As the Carcharodontosaurus is about to resume his assault on the main characters, Chomper's parents show up and engage him in a fierce fight. The Carcharodontosaurus proves a formidable enemy as he engages his opponents separately. Chomper's father charges at the Carcharodontosaurus, but he responds with a couple of headbutts, almost knocking Chomper's father off balance. Chomper's father then quickly turns and sinks his teeth into the Carcharodontosaurus's stomach. The Carcharodontosaurus then fights off the pain and slashes Chomper's father's face with his 3 finger claws, causing Chomper's father to let go. The Carcharodontosaurus headbutts Chomper's father away, and presumably knocking him unconscious, while Chomper's mother immediately engages the Carcharodontosaurus. The 2 Theropods circle around each other for a while, growling and snarling, but then the Carcharodontosaurus scratches Chomper's mother's left leg with his 3 toe claws, causing her to yell out in pain. The Carcharodontosaurus then immediately turns to the side, and hits Chomper's mother with a massive tail whip. This sends Chomper's mother flying through the air, before crashing to the ground, unconscious. As an angry Chomper looks on, the Carcharodontosaurus starts toward her, and almost kills Chomper's mother, but suddenly, Chomper's father re-engages the Carcharodontosaurus and delivers a tail whip of his own to the Carcharodontosaurus's face, knocking the Carcharodontosaurus over and sending him towards the cliff edge. This sends the Carcharodontosaurus plummeting into the ocean below. The Carcharodontosaurus sweeps Chomper off with himself in the process, and Chomper lands in the ocean 1st, after Chomper's mother gets herself up. When Chomper tries to swim up, the Carcharodontosaurus tries to catch Chomper in his mouth on the way down, but without success. Then, Chomper reaches the surface, but so does the Carcharodontosaurus. A brave Luke then jumps in the ocean to rescue Chomper. The Carcharodontosaurus then lunges at Chomper, and they both go underwater, but Luke seems to have saved Chomper, and they resurface. As the Carcharodontosaurus resurfaces, he is caught in the current of the sea and washes away. It is unknown whether the Carcharodontosaurus presumably drowned off-screen or was possibly eaten by the Tylosaurus.